bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fink Manufacturing
Fink Manufacturing, also known as Fink Industries, is a major business in Columbia, owned by Jeremiah Fink. It is located in a company town called Finkton, with buildings that feature large towers, elaborate clocks, lavish interiors, and advanced mechanisms. It is the largest business in the city, manufacturing everything from vending machines to household goods, and even bottling and marketing Vigors produced by smaller businesses. History Establishment Fink Manufacturing is the largest production business in Columbia; in fact, the corporation held a monopoly over most enterprises in the city. The corporation was involved in everything from large business ventures such as Vigor production to small undertakings such as assembling Voxophones and fireworks. The company is run by a man named Jeremiah Fink who came to prominence in 1893. He leased hundreds of black prisoners, mainly from Georgia, among whom was Daisy Fitzroy, who would go on to found the Vox Populi. With the acquisition of a large supply of laborers, Fink Manufacturing rose to be a financial superpower in the city of Columbia, producing many weapons for arms companies and for the Founders' military and police. Subsidiaries *Bettermen's Auto Body *Easter & Sons Premium Automated Stallions *Good Time Club *Lewis Brothers *Magical Melodies *Marlowe's Patented Vigors *R. J. Pickwick MFG *Fink Manufacturing Housing AuthorityProvider of the Factory Worker Housing, billboard seen on the path to Shantytown. Employees *Chen Lin *Cornelius Slate (formerly) *Edmund Munford *Flambeau *Frannie *Hank (formerly) *Mrs. Lin *Samuel Gerst *Scofield Sansmark *WilliamEdmund Munford's Voxophone: Childish Fears Layout Fink Manufacturing encompasses an entire district, made up of Finkton — the small town in which Fink's employees can either shop or otherwise conduct business — Shantytown where Fink's employees live. The district is very functional, as it has its own shipping dock, Zeppelins, and a large clock for displaying how the employee's day is divided (work, leisure, etc). The Fink MFG name is often shown multiple times throughout Finkton in bright blue lights and there are several large, gold statues of Fink himself. In the center of Fink Manufacturing, there is a large display which has a list of jobs being auctioned off to workers. The workers bid on the jobs, offering time to complete them, with the assignment going to the worker who bids to do so the fastest. Company Culture Capitalism Fink Manufacturing reflects the dramatic capitalist culture of the Industrial Revolution, valuing production and profit over the well-being of workers. Propaganda Pro-business propaganda features prominently throughout all of Finkton, promoting productivity and targeting issues related to workers' vacations, breaks, sick days, and injury compensation. Workers at Fink Manufacturing are heavily oppressed by Fink's harsh conditions, working long days for tokens good only at the Fink Company store (a reference to a typical business practice of the era). Anything benefiting the workers of Fink MFG rather than Fink himself is rejected and dismissed. Revolution Proper Entrance seen from Shantytown.'' ]]Social upheaval among Fink's employees and the inhabitants of Columbia's Shantytown gave rise to the Vox Populi revolution."Q&A: Ken Levine’s Brave New World of BioShock Infinite" article at Wired.com We see this in the alternate timeline that Booker and Elizabeth go through after discovering the body of Chen Lin beaten and murdered within the Good Time Club. ''BioShock Infinite'' Arrival During the events of BioShock Infinite, Booker DeWitt travels to the Fink Manufacturing district to procure armaments for the Vox Populi, in exchange for an airship he stole to escape Columbia. Booker and Elizabeth visit a gun shop run by a man named Chen Lin, who was covertly manufacturing weapons for the Vox. By the time Booker and Elizabeth arrive, Chen Lin has been arrested and taken to the Good Time Club. Job Offering Once they reach the club, Fink offers Booker a job as his Head of Security, which Booker refuses; Fink then proceeds to send several Heavy Hitters, soldiers, and Security Automata to attack Booker as a way of evaluating his "qualifications". After Booker eliminates these opponents, he and Elizabeth travel down to the basement of the Good Time Club, where they find many jail cells, some of which contain Fink employees. A Lion Among Livestock As the two travel deeper, Fink explains his philosophy and compares Booker to a "lion" (a superior being to "livestock" such as Fink's workers), and says he shouldn't work with Daisy, who is a "hyena". While reaching the basement of the club, Booker and Elizabeth find that Chen Lin has been murdered for his involvement with the Vox. After the Luteces appear to explain alternate realities, Elizabeth discovers a Tear that leads to a universe in which Chen Lin is still alive. The two travel through it and venture forth into the new reality. Revelations In this new reality, Chen Lin's tools and supplies have been confiscated and taken to the poverty-stricken Shantytown. Booker and Elizabeth travel to the police station there to obtain the tools but realize they have no way to bring back the massive pile of supplies and machines impounded there. Elizabeth opens yet another Tear to a universe where the supplies were never confiscated — in this universe, the Vox Populi already have their weapons and are staging a revolt at Fink's factory. Weeds The Vox Populi fight against Jeremiah Fink's forces all the way to his personal headquarters. Daisy Fitzroy kills Fink herself by shooting him in the head. She then takes Fink's son hostage and threatens to kill him to stop the Founders from spreading. Booker distracts Fitzroy and she is killed by Elizabeth after she sneaks in through a vent, saving the boy but leaving her traumatized. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Though Burial at Sea - Episode 1 takes place in the underwater city of Rapture, supply Tears from Columbia, such as Freight Hooks, have the Fink Manufacturing logo on them. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' During the events of Burial at Sea - Episode 2, Elizabeth goes through a Tear from Rapture and ends up in The First Lady, at the Factory, the headquarters of Fink Manufacturing. She soon realizes that this is just mere moments before her past self and Booker enter the area. Gallery Concept Art FinksClockDesignConcept.jpg|''Design concept for Fink's clock.'' FinkClockConcept.jpg|''Concept of Fink's clock in Columbia.'' BioI Fink Theatre Concept Art - Ben Lo.jpg|''Concept Art of the Good Time Club featured in Finkton.'' Signage BSI - FinkMFGFamilyFutureBegins.png|''A poster promoting family dependency on Fink Manufacturing.'' BSI - FinkPosterBrightFutureTall.png|''A poster about jobs in Finkton.'' BSI - FinkPosterBrightFutureWide.png|''The same poster, sideways.'' BSI - FinkPosterEyesForward.png|''Eyes Forward!'' BSI - FinkPosterJerEyesForward.png BSI - FinkPosterNoJobsToday.png|''No jobs today.'' BSI - FinkPosterJerSafety.png BSI - FinkPosterKillTimeColumbia.png|''Poster about work hours.'' BSI - FinkPosterOrangeAtFink.png|''An orange every night.'' BSI - FinkPosterWatchClock.png|''A poster about stolen jobs.'' BSI - FinkPosterAutomobile.png|''Another poster promoting family dependency.'' BSI - FinkAgainstShepard.png|''What's on Fink's schedule.'' Fink MFG Are You A Time Thief Billboard.png|''Are you a time thief?'' Finkton Working Man Poster.jpg|''Fink's view on workers.'' Unused Signage BioI Unused Fink Manufacturing Poster 1.png|''Unused "Eyes Down!" poster.'' BioI Unused Fink Manufacturing Poster 2.png|''Unused "Stay In Line!" poster.'' BioI Unused Fink Manufacturing Poster 3.png|''Unused "Do Not Push!" poster.'' BioI Unused Fink Manufacturing Poster 4.png|''Unused "Keep Hands And Feet Away From Machinery!" poster.'' BioI Unused Fink Manufacturing Poster 5.png|''Unused "Eyes Forward!" poster. An alternate version was used in-game (see above).'' In-Game Images Af80cq7CQAEi6Rz.jpg-large.jpeg|''One of several statues of Fink himself.'' 2013-06-16 00004.jpg|''A vending machines conveyor.'' BIUndertowFactory.png|''A Vigors conveyor.'' Finktonfactory3.jpg|''Fink's office, after the Vox revolution.'' BaSE2 Factory Surgical Suite Parts Inventory Hanging Handyman Body Parts.jpg|''The Autobody workshop.'' Behind the Scenes *The "I See You Have A Bright Future.... A Future In Finkton" posters are based on an "Alexander Crystal-Seer Knows Sees Tells All" poster (ca. 1910) for the magician Claude Alexander Conlin.Alexander Crystal-Seer, Knows Sees Tells All - Vintage Magic Poster on FreeVintagePosters.com *The "Drive Into Prosperity…as a Fink Employee" poster is based on a French travel poster "Visitez Rouen - Ville Musée". Alexander Crystal Seer Poster.jpeg L-isy7s0fegrq2io.jpg References de:Fink Manufacturing es:Fink Manufacturing Category:Columbia Businesses Category:The Founders Party